


Nerve

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Graphic Violence, Heavily Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Illegal Activities, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt is not his brother's keeper, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Street Racing, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, established sheith, pallura, polyamourus relationship, remix of the fast and furious plot, shklance - Freeform, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: Lance McClain wasn't a good kid, he was rebellious, hung out with the wrong crowd and got himself into some deep shit when he was a teenager. After spending a few years cleaning up his act, his life was almost back on track. Find out who is robbing trucks and the FBI will finally promote him from desk work and clean his record. Lance is thrown into the wild world of illegal racing, where the crew known as Voltron dominates. Suspicion falls onto the Leader of Voltron, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane and Lance is charged with going undercover to convict him and his crew. Complications arise when Lance finds himself falling for Shiro, not to mention his significant other, the mysterious Keith Kogane. The farther he gets pulled into their world, the more he starts to question if what he is doing is right, and the ultimate test of where his loyalties really lie. With Shiro and Keith, where he fits in so well? Or a lonely boring life in his sad apartment? The answer could end up destroying everything he had built, but just which side of his life does he want to lose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I totally got out of midnight mass, picked up waffle house came home and watched Fast and Furious. Then my hand slipped. XD
> 
> I've been wanting a write a fanfic along the premise of fast and furious for a while now. I first tried as a Matt/Mello fic but it never worked. So there it sat for almost a year until I started thinking about it tonight. I fucking love Shklance and have been in a super poly Shklance mood lately. And I needed this to happen as a rough and dirty no apologies Shklance. Sorry not Sorry. So enjoy my sleep deprived, waffle house and quik-trip coffee fueled first chapter and when I'm not died from midnight mass, I will upload chapter 2.

" _Another high stakes robbery took place last night. The high speed stick up happened around 1 am last night. The driver and truck were mostly unharmed and abandoned near the I-75 interchange."_

Lance chuckled as he watched the news reporter go on about the robbery as he walked into the garage. He smirked at the beautiful woman behind the counter, leaning over the top as she changed the channel  with a frown.

"Hello Princess, how are you this fine evening beautiful?" Lance purred. The Latina behind the counter chuckled, turning to look at the other. "Don't let Pidge hear you say that. He'll kick your ass."

"Now, how many times have I've come in here? Your boyfriend loves me." Lance said, mock offended. He shuffled a bit, looking over the menu before settling down.

Altea Mechanics was a hole in the wall car garage that had a small bakery attached to it, where Allura James sold fresh baked goods and coffee. The garage was owned by Takashi Shirogane, or better known as Shiro by everyone, where he fixed up and altered cars for a living. The garage was also the hang out for Shiro's crew. Which consisted of Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garrett, Keith Kogane and Allura herself.  They were acknowledged as Voltron around here, getting reverence and respect. Most of what Lance knew of the crew he had read in the files that were given to him, and other he had learned coming into the bakery and listening.

Shiro was a strong silent type, large muscles and a knack for fine tuning cars just right. He was Japanese and stood around 6 feet and had long bangs with the sides buzz cut. A long jagged scar ran across the bridge of his nose. He was always covered in sweat and grease, to the point that Lance had to bite his lip and adjust himself. That guy was like a walking wet dream. Lance saw him most out of everyone, except Allura. Shiro was always in the shop working on something or just sitting in the back doing books.

Pidge Gunderson was a small savage little gremlin and whiter than wonderbread. He knew cars backwards and forwards and was a whiz on computers and with the cars software systems. He could literally glance at an engine and tell what was wrong with it.  He had longish caramel colored hair, round ray ban glasses and was small in stature. Don't let the small and meek act fool you as it had done with Lance, he had a mouth and a gallon of sass that he sprinkled on everything.

Hunk Garrett was a literal teddy bear. He helped Allura in the bakery, making cinnamon sugar cookies before turning around and going under cars to help out Shiro and the guys. He was the sweetest person Lance had ever met. He was a tall and fluffy guy  with muscles as well, and Polynesian of some sort. He had told Lance when they had first met, but the other couldn't remember.

And then there left Keith Kogane. Oh god Keith Kogane. The Korean was a mystery. He looked like the rejected singer of My Chemical Romance with his grungy black ripped tees and jeans, black eyeliner and long black hair. He wore weird fingerless leather gloves and had black painted nails. He came around the shop every other day and gave Lance frowns without ever really saying anything. Lance didn't really know what he did because he never really saw him doing anything.

Oh and he was dating Shiro.

Which was something Lance found out when Allura asked him to ran a part over to the guys. He walked around the corner and saw Keith and Shiro going at it hard against one of the cars. Shiro had Keith pinned against one of the doors, his shirt gone and his baggy pants shoved down with his boxers and Shiro's hand working him from the back. Keith was kissing the other with bruising force before Shiro lifted him up with one hand and shoved him more into the car before working on pulling his own pants down. Lance had turned around and ran back the way he came, yelling a hurried goodbye to Allura as he went.

And everyone of these people were suppose to be involved in the high speed robberies that had been taking place over the last few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the views and kudos already. I'm really excited about working on this! There will be longer chapters after this set up and more sheith smut, I promise!!

Truth be told, there were many illegal things that the crew were doing that Lance found out over the course of the last two and a half weeks that he had been coming over to the shop. Street racing, hawking stolen parts, illegal wire tampering, etc.  It was like they didn't even try to hide anything that went on there. It had been awkward at first coming in, Allura looked at him strange when he ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of tart, not even acknowledging the garage.

After the first week, he got lucky and was able to get a job at a parts store down the street, ran by Pidge's dad, Sam. He started running parts to the garage and other places and it wasn't as strange to be hanging at the shop then. Allura seemed to be fine with him there. Shiro, on the other hand, didn't show how he felt about Lance's presence.

Shiro was a hard man to read. He kept a neutral poker face about ninety percent of the time and it killed Lance. He wanted to know what the other was thinking, feeling. He wanted to get to know Shiro. Almost three weeks and the other had said not a word to him. It made him feel insecure. Hell he was extremely intimidated by the man. He could have a mean look when he wanted to and probably could bench press like two of him without breaking a sweat.

Him and Hunk had hit it off pretty well and had become almost like old friends. They got along and joked with each other at the bakery and Lance helped him and Allura out sometimes with orders and the like.  Lance liked Hunk, he was the sweetest guy, they had a lot in common and loved pretty much the same things.

Keith, not so much. Keith was like Shiro. He was a hard man to crack. He said few words around Lance, staring him down before rolling his eyes and walking off. He seemed to get a kick out of watching Lance flirt with Allura, only to get shot down immediately. He swore if Keith could, he would be standing there eating popcorn and watching him like it was his favorite form of entertainment. He would be lying if he said he didn't rev up the dramatics for Keith's enjoyment, because he did. Other times, Keith would just stare at him with a deep frown on his face as he watched him from the garage. Lance never knew why or what the other's problem with him was.

Keith wasn't as built as Shiro but the smaller male still had muscle and strength. Lance wanted to wrap his hands around his biceps and squeeze. He wasn't on the same level of 'Damn, Daddy' as Shiro was but he had his own 'just fuck me up'. He had long black hair that he tried pulling back into a bun but strands kept falling out and framing his face. He could probably bench press Lance without breaking a sweat as well. Keith was just more approachable then Shiro, not to say that the other wasn't intimidating as fuck, especially with his knife collection.

Pidge on the other hand, tolerated him.

Lance turned from where he was sitting as a group of cars pulled up to a stop right outside the garage. The cars were a masterpiece in themselves. A green 1999 Nissan Silvia S-15 (Pidge), a yellow 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (Hunk),  a red 1993 Mazda RX-7 (Keith). Lance had started to associate each one with the color of their car now. Shiro had a black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda and Allura had a pink 1996 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33.

Keith was the first out moving over to the orange car that had just pulled up. It was a 1999 Nissan Maxima (A32) and it belonged to Pidge's brother Matt. Lance didn't know much about Matt and had only seen him twice now. Keith and Hunk were both laughing at him as he got out of the car. "Pidge this isn't right!" He called as his brother moved over.

Pidge rolled his eyes with sighed. "Because you're double clutching and have a fucking lead foot, asshole. I'm surprised you haven’t blown yourself up with Nos, genius." He snapped, looking over the car engine before spotting Lance's company car in the parking lot.   
  
"You have to be shitting me. What is this guy's problem?" Pidge asked, looking to the shop were Lance was talking with Allura.

Keith chuckled. "You would have no problem if Allura didn't think it was cute." He smirked, watching as Pidge wiped his hands off and turned to the shop.

"Haha, I'd like to see what you would do if it was Shiro he was hitting on." Pidge said making Keith chuckle. "He's straight, no worries for me."  Keith told him as Pidge stomped off towards Lance.

Hunk and Matt followed him into the shop, hanging to the side as Keith went to talk to Shiro. Pidge sat down next to Lance, just staring at him unblinking from behind his large glasses.

"Oophm, he is beautiful." Matt muttered to Hunk as they watched him and Pidge from the back of the shop. "I know, I like his eyes, they remind me of the ocean back home." Hunk chuckled. "Got some nerve fucking with my brother again." Matt chuckled. "It's been like three weeks now, he should have learned by now."

"Kid's got some nerve." Keith added, watching as Lance got up  with a 'See you tomorrow Princess' and a wink as he walked out. He was followed by Pidge.

"Oh, this is going to get exciting." Matt said as Keith crossed his arms. The Cuban really did have a lot of nerve.

"Hey, asswipe, don't come here again!" Pidge yelled at him.

"I liked the food here." Lance told him with a shrug.

"Do I look like I give a shit, you've been harassing my girlfriend for weeks now." Pidge fumed.

"I'm just paying a compliment to a pretty lady as you should." Lance said with a smirk. He didn't see the punch coming until it was too late to duck.

Both Hunk and Matt winced at that watching Lance spit a bit. "Damn!"

What really got Keith's attention and interest was when Lance punched back and Pidge rammed him into his car and they started to heavy brawl in the parking lot. Allura turned to Shiro with a frown. "Jesus Christ can you go out there?" She asked him. "I'm not kidding this time Shiro!"

Shiro got up and watched the two outside for a moment. "What the hell did you put in the kid's coffee?"

"Shiro, before he kills the kid. You know Pidge only listens to you." Keith told him and the older man sighed. "Fine." He walked out with Matt and the others following behind.

The older man pulled Lance off of Pidge, fling him back onto the hood of the car next to them with just one arm. Shiro stood there staring at him, looking him over with a stern grit of teeth. Lance laid there, breathing hard, trying not to think about how easily Shiro had just thrown him around and trying to not let it affect him. 

He held his hands up in the air, in surrender. "Hey, he started it." Lance protested. Shiro looked at him before Pidge moved to hit Lance again. "Relax, enough." Shiro growled at the other, who completely backed off and was pulled back by Hunk. Matt moved to grab Lance's cellphone and wallet off the ground. Miraculously, the phone was not damaged.   
  
Shiro took the items from him before looking at the wallet. "Alejandro Miguel Rodriguez- McClain, huh?"

Lance shrugged. "It's actually Lance." He said taking his wallet and phone back.

"Don't come back here again." Shiro told him as he walked off back towards Keith, he was eyeing Lance up and down.

"This is bullshit! He hit me first!" Lance called after him. Shiro turned and rushed back over to him. Lance gulped, forcing himself to not back down as the other got into his face. "You work at Sam's shop don't you?" He demanded, pointing at the car.

"Yes, I just started." Lance said with a frown.

"You just got fired! Leave. Now!" He said before turning back and walking off.

Keith was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, biting his bottom lip in thought. Kid had balls. Keith let out a slight smirk, his eyes sharp and hungry as he watched the Cuban leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys are liking it so far!! Leave me comments and feedback!! 
> 
> and come scream at me on insta @havenskyward13


End file.
